A Neopets Christmas Story
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A little one-shot I randomly wrote, I figured I'd post it here. The three pets discuss where their names came from while I'm gone then I bring my newest Neopets home from the pound to the three.


"Hey, Touya? What did Pamela name you after?" Angela asked as she sat in front of the fire place with her two brothers. Touya looked at the Shoyru as she poked at a piece of burning wood with a stick she had found outside earlier.

"Well, she told me she named me after an ice ninja."

"Ice ninja?"

"Yeah, she said he could control ice, snow, and stuff like that. Pretty cool, huh!"

Silverbolt, who had been dozing on his bean bag beside the two, peaked an eye open as Angela spoke.

"She named me after the youth minister's wife at her church. She had the most beautiful voice too."

The lupe jumped off of his bean bag and stood in a random style like he was posing for a picture.

"Uh...Silverbolt?"

"I am proud to say that I am named after a heroic maximal!" He beamed, happily.

Touya just hid behind his wings, "Oh no, here he goes again."

"A very brave figure who stands for justice! One who take pride in helping those in need, both young and elderly! A knight in shining armor who will risk his life for those he cares for deeply!" While the lupe was speaking, he had grabbed his toy sword and started swishing it around, fighting invisible enemies, "He fights for the good side and would face any kind of danger without a second thought. Having no fear, only courage, he fears nothing!"

Touya and Angela just stared at their lupe brother like he had lost all of his marbles, "Yeah, you've said that seventeen times this week already."

"But it's only Monday..."

"Yeah, I know."

Silverbolt looked around, "Hmm...speaking of Pamela, where is she?"

"She left this morning to go to Neopia Central to do a little Christmas Shopping." The korbat flew up into the air and looking out the frost covered window, "She's been gone for a while now, do you think she's ok?" He plopped back down onto the floor. Their neohome was covered in many Christmas decorations with a huge tree in the corner. So many gifts were underneath the Christmas tree that no one could see the floor. The three neopets remembered when they had bought their owner a few gifts without her knowing. They had ran all around Terror Mountain to buy some things they thought she would like. Touya went to the Advent Calender and was given a big box of holiday cookies while Silverbolt managed to get past the Snowager and snatched a Taelia plushie. Angela, on the other hand, went to the famous garage sale and found a beautiful pastel blue scarf with pastel purple details randomly decorating the soft material. They were so happy to have gotten their owner some stuff since she was always buying toys and clothes for them.

"So," Touya said, "Christmas is tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Angela danced around with the stick she had from earlier.

Silverbolt sat back down on his bean bag and smiled, "Then a few days after that there's New Years Eve!"

The three didn't know how long they sat there talking about Christmas and New Years but they were interupted by the front door opening to reveal their owner with something hidden, zipped up in her coat and a packed back pack on her back.

The three pets waited patiently as she brushed the snow out of her hair, "Hey, guys! I got one of your Christmas presents!"

"Really?!"

"Can we see?"

"Is it cool?"

Pamela laughed, "Just be gentle around her." She unzipped her coat and kneeled down with a buzz in her arms, "She's been through a lot."

The three looked at the newest addition to the family and tried to contain their excitment.

Angela stepped closer to the pet, "What's her name? Is she ok?"

"I found her at the pound, I couldn't just leave her there! Her name is Grace Icejewl, Grace for short." She placed the buzz down onto the warm floor in front of her new siblings, "They won't hurt you."

The three all pulled Grace with them in front of the fire and began to speak with her. Pretty soon the little buzz began to talk and joke around with them.

The girl had began falling in and out of sleep but was woken up by all four of her pets hugging her, Grace in the very front with her head on her chest, "Thank you for giving me a family."


End file.
